The Beaten Path
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot! Vaan X Larsa.  A small piece of what could have happened in the Lhusu mines.


**Disclaimer- **Don't own... I do own the not existent plot though!

**Warnings- **Hints of Slash, Yaoi whatever the people call it.

**Pairings-** Vaan X Larsa OMG! (Taken from Kappa Mikey. Look I don't even own that... It's pathetic.)

Well here I am with a one-shot with Vaan and Larsa. I haven't seen that many and well let's say I'm a sucker for writing anything with Vaan and some other male character in it. I'm not kidding. So one day... Yeah I know this crap is boring. hehehe. All I'm going to say is enjoy! Being bored is what makes me tick at times I swear.

Vaan the blonde, nimble, naïve, rash, accomplished pickpocket and orphan glanced around the mines they were meant to explore. Their guide a mere child no older then he was, but certainly a year or two younger. The blonde was not one to let that get him down though, he had observed their male guide from afar, under pretenses of a different kind. Telling a group of recently mismatched strangers the headstrong orphan was taking the rear, worried for his best friend and sisterly figure and, that he didn't want to bother them. It was there that he first looked beneath the arrogant child behavior that made itself known in only those who had been brought up with money, gifts, and parents. Vaan thought about what it would be like to have a brother that half of his empire hated and wanted to see dead. The rumors surrounding Vayne Solidor and about the mysterious death of the older two male siblings. Beneath all the masks the thief found a lonely boy, one who wanted someone to understand what he went through.

Vaan was that person, he just didn't know it yet. Admiring the body that was hidden underneath the clothes was his next step. He wondered what the baby soft skin would feel like, the tight walls of the virgin's anus (if he was one) and the feeling of being able to close the obvious black hole in his heart.

Placing his hands behind his head, he continued the slow walk, his pools darting back and forth, alert for the next monster that wanted to try and get the best of the group. "How much longer?" He couldn't help, but ask. His worry was mounting as well as his curiosity. It was times like this he wished he could quell that feeling, control it and turn it on and off as he pleased. Like was not his side though.

It was Larsa that answered the question, not the brunette sky pirate with his usual sarcasm. "It should not take us much longer. We are almost to the deepest part of the mines now." The humble boy blushed, as he spoke realizing the trouble he may be causing the group. Holding himself a little taller, he pressed on, ignoring the raised eyebrow, and the knowing smirk from two of the travelers.

Leading the group, he focused on his mission, not letting his thoughts stray to the person who had taken his interest. _'Vaan was his name.' _He thought enjoying the silence that had settled down. It was the type of thing he looked forward to. Loosing himself in this thoughts, he continued the hike to save a person he didn't know, for the sake of his own selfish desires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time anyone in the group talked was when they had reached the area they needed. Larsa being the first one in the group to step in, jumped to the light blue stone lying on the floor, forgotten. His prize had been found, and he arrived in once piece as well. That was only true thanks to the blonde Dalmascian boy who had saved him more then once, taking hits he shouldn't have. "I've found it." Was the only thing that escaped his lips, his thoughts struggling to hold onto the man he was pinning over with lust.

So lost in that thought the young noble boy didn't hear the other's coming up until a question was uttered, filled with morbid curiosity. "Manufactured neithicite? What could you possibly need with that?"

The young teen found no reason to reply, instead he slipped the item in his pocket, turning to look at the group, focusing his dark pools, on the one who had caught his eye. Seeing an unknown emotion swirling in those pale, murky orbs, he pulled back. Turning on his heels, he announced his next plan of action, "your friend should be in the next room."

Watching the group go, he strayed behind for a moment, before joining the rear with his interest. Stepping into a easy pace with him, he kept a close gap, not large enough to be spread apart, but not close enough to be considered anything other then companions or even friends. "Vaan it is?" His voice was softer then what he wanted, but he figured it was because he would rather this conversation not be overheard from the random passerby. Although he knew that it was impossible in the depths of the mines, one could never be too careful.

The orphan was surprised to say the least, he let none of it show, hiding behind his mask. Looking to the world as stone cold calm, he turned his head slightly to his right, wondering what the young Larsa could want. "Yeah." He didn't say anything more, wondering if the child would say more.

True to Vaan's thoughts, the teenager did that. "You friend is quite knowledgeable is he not?" He kept his eyes ahead of him, only letting them stray when he heard no response from the other. He supposed he missed the head shake or nod. Not assuming anything, he let the topic run its course. The only other thing present in his mind, was getting this boy. "May I ask, how old are you?" His tone held the curiosity his face would have held, had they been in such a dangerous place. A place where he should not be doing what he was. Distractions would get a person killed, his brother had shown him that. He also knew it was brother's doing. He had resigned to his fate long ago.

"Seventeen." The other's answer was short, and just as low. The pickpocket had the same idea as he companion.

Whatever was going to be said between the two was interrupted by the screams of the headhunter bangaas. Their target; the elusive sky pirate Balthier. Both boys jumped into action, all thoughts of conversations out of the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until later that night when they had taken to an inn that the two boys got the chance to talk. Larsa was forced to share a small room with someone, in order to keep up his pretences for a sliver longer. Not caring what his father or brother he let himself look at the peasant without a care in world. A state which was rare for him.

Vaan was longing around on his twin bed, letting the covers pool around his waist as he braced himself against the small wooden headboard. His normally expressive hands laid to rest at his side, holding what looked like a book.

This had surprised Larsa at first, he was brought with the belief that only the highest class had the privilege of reading text. When the orphan started to scribble down something with a ink quill he had pulled out, had almost shocked Larsa to death. This was not the normal thing for a peasant. It brought all the most allure, a mystery the noble was itching to solve. "You can read and write?" The question did not as arrogant as he thought it would. The young boy supposed it was because he had spent time with the humes, bangaa, and moogles of Bhujerba, learning to interact with them at early age.

Memories of his happier childhood, crept forward, threatening to overcome. They were pushed back forcefully, as the black haired teen leaned in to hear his roommates soft spoken answer.

"Yes, does it surprise you?" Vaan felt a wave of anger hit him. He hated being looked down on by those who thought they were better. Once more he damned the Arcadian empire. When the anger had ebbed away, shortly after he found himself feeling stupid. His quick tempered attitude had gotten the best of him again. He spared it no second glance though. Just watched as the boy younger then him, started to travel to his own bed, his dark pools focused on an area lower than his eyes.

He bit back the smirk that threatened to overcome him. _'It looks like someone has an interest in me.'_ He pondered the thought, wondering what he should do. If he was reading the signals wrong, the group could loose a very valuable team member. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sight, waiting for the other to answer.

Battling with his teenage hormones, Larsa crawled into bed, hopping under the covers, fully clothed. He would leave early the next morning to go see the next person on his list. Vaan would just be a person that would move to his backburner of memories, and he would move on with his life, never seeing the man again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." It came out less confident then he thought it would, but he saw no point in worrying after it was said. He couldn't take it back anyway.

Popping open a pool, Vaan stared through his unfocused hue at the other body. "I saw you staring at me before. Is there something you want to tell me?" He grinned, acting naïve. He almost laughed as the other flushed deeply, before stuttering out some reply, that didn't quite reach his ears.

Vaan though it was cute, and he finally decided on his next course of action. If he was going to be a sky pirate, he would have to learn how to take what he wanted. And at he moment he wanted to feel the young man's lips against his, wanted to taste his scent, and if he was allowed more. The last part could always be filled out later, after all he was in no rush.

Throwing his legs off the side of his own bed, he could feel the other bed pressing against his knees. Holding back the complaint that was ready to roll off his tongue, he crossed the small gap between beds, landing on the other one. Pushing his body as close to the other as he would dare, he smirked a smirk that could rival Balthier's. "I think you have an interest in my lips." He spoke softly, watching the smaller, younger boy shiver underneath him.

Not letting any words escape the other, he pressed his lips against the others, pulling away before anything could happen. Retreating, he started to climb off the bed, leaving the child with that little present. "We can continue another time." With those words leaving his being, the orphan let his eyelids slide shut, letting sleep claim his worn out body.

Larsa looked at the other, before bringing a finger to his lips. This would not be someone who would just flutter out of his life so easily. He would make an effort to not let that happen. He would have to say that he never expected the day to go so well, and he couldn't wait to see the next would have in store. His previous obligations would be damned. Following the other's example, he lulled himself to the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


End file.
